


So Far Away

by pastlink



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Oral Sex, Peeping, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of Rammstein's Weit Weg.Matthías lives alone and happens to be able see into his new neighbour's apartment. One night he sees more than anticipated.
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Einar Hrafn Stefánsson, Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Matthías and Klemens are not related. But there is a "thing" between the two of them, so consider yourselves warned.

He has lived in this apartment a few years now and had on the very first night noticed how his large floor-to-ceiling windows afforded him a direct view into the flat across the alley, one story down. He had never really paid much attention to the fact since the inhabitant had the curtains drawn most of the time, but a few months ago they had left and a young man had moved in. The young man in question often forgot to close the curtains, and so Matthías had found himself watching him during the lonely evening hours.

He didn’t mean to at first, but the illuminated window in the darkness drew his eye as he walked by one night and he stopped for a moment. He saw his new neighbour in the living room, sitting on the sofa and watching the news on TV. He had bright red hair and wore a baggy, faded purple sweater. Nothing terribly exciting, and Matthías moved on with his routine.

A few nights later, a small dot of red dashing quickly in the flat across caught his attention and as he approached his window, Matthías spotted his neighbour dancing by himself in his living room, and it brought a smile to his lips. The red-haired man jumped around and twirled his arms, spun in place and shook his backside for a few minutes, then presumably when the song ended he stopped. After fanning himself with his hands for a moment, he left the living room and Matthías turned away from his window.

And so it happened every once in a while that something would catch his eye and he’d stand at his window for a couple of minutes, catching tiny glimpses of mundane living. Alone as he was, it gave him some comfort to check in, so to speak, with his neighbour.

One night while he was reading, the window across the way, which had remained dark throughout the evening, suddenly brightened up. Matthías glanced at his clock, saw it was past midnight and wondered what he had been up to. Looking back towards the brightly lit spot, it soon became apparent as two men came into view. Accompanying his red-haired neighbour was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and stubble. They sat on the sofa together and chatted for a while and it was plain to see, even from afar, that the neighbour was flirting with all his might. He was looking up at his companion coyly, biting his lip and running his fingers in his hair and down on his own chest. His efforts were not in vain for after a few minutes the other man reached forward and started kissing him.

Without thinking Matthías rose and put his tablet down then walked to the window and stood there, transfixed. The neighbour was now straddling his partner and they continued kissing hungrily while hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and Matthías’ breath caught in his throat when the red-haired man’s shirt was unceremoniously ripped off him and thrown to a corner of the room. He had smooth, white skin with a couple of tattoos and he looked absolutely gorgeous as he swayed to and fro, showing off a bit for his partner who ran a hand down his torso and around his body to grab his ass.

He then got to his knees in front of the sofa, between the tall man’s legs and looked up, running his hands up and down his thighs while they exchanged a few words. Then smiling slyly, he reached up and after fiddling with the fly brought the other’s trousers down in one movement and took them off, discarding them to the side. Matthías rested his hot forehead against the cool glass of the window, unable and unwilling to look away as his neighbour swallowed up his partner’s cock, making him throw his head back. He bobbed his head up and down until the other grabbed his red hair in his fist and held him in place while he thrust furiously into his mouth. 

A stifling heat overcame Matthías, his cheeks were on fire and his own cock pressed uncomfortably against his trousers. A twinge of conscience made him hesitate, but then he reasoned that what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Shrouded in shadows he freed his throbbing member and wrapped his hand around it.

The two men across the way were now both completely nude and the red haired man was on all fours, looking back at his partner who knelt behind him and was kneading the flesh of his ass with one hand while the other was busy in between the cheeks. Then when he entered him and began to rock his hips, Matthías started to pump his fist up and down. The beautiful face of his neighbour was now turned towards the window and he could see how he screwed his eyes shut in pleasure and the way his mouth hung loose in an “o” shape so that he could almost hear him moan.

His ragged breath was fogging up the windowpane and taking a step back, he placed his free hand against the glass and closed his eyes. His fingers curled up as he felt the mounting tension within himself. When he looked out the window again, the occupants of the other flat were rearranging themselves on the couch. The neighbour lay on his back, facing away from the window while the dark haired man stood over him and pushed his legs against his chest. As he pushed in and bent forward over the smaller man, the latter let his head fall back over the arm of the couch. Soon a strong hand wrapped around his throat and held him there. As the movements grew faster and harder, the red-haired neighbour grabbed his wrist with both hands, trying to hold on.

Matthías was close, so very close.

Yet so far away.

As his neighbour arched his back and shook, so did Matthías let out a strangled cry and painted his hand white. His heart beating wildly he lay his cheek against the window again, watching the two men untangle themselves. The neighbour turned off the light, causing his window to disappear from sight and blend in with the night. Matthías let out a long, shaky sigh. Slowly he turned his gaze away and faced the dark emptiness of his own apartment.


End file.
